story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonie Spielberg
is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. She is a Cool type idol using dark blue as her theme colour. Leonie has a light complexion with solid blue eyes matching her chest-length hair. She wears black music note-shaped barrette and light blue diamond earrings. During Spring/Summer, Leonie wears a short blue dress with two gold lines around the hem above a black, gold lined band. Beneath the chest is a black belt with yellow buckle, and print on the skirt is a light blue diamond. White fabric covers the neck with straps of gold on the chest and a black music note pinned to the side. Paired with this are medium-length white socks and blue strap shoes with short heels. For Autumn/Winter, her outfit resembles Heidi's but with altered colours. It consists of dark blue zipped hoodie with a grey turtleneck worn beneath it, and black pleated skirt with blue belt. Her pale blue stockings are worn with dark blue boots with fur cuff and fur stripes around the leg and foot. Leonie is an introvert tsundere during the first day in school. Leonie didn't talk to anybody in her class until she met her teammates. She is very uncomfortable talking to people and would rather spend time with her teammates than doing anything else. Leonie's harshness towards anyone outside of her team stems from her childhood, back when she was studying at an international school in Austria. She was relentlessly bullied and teased by her classmates, causing her to become coldly indifferent. *Wolfgang Spielberg: Father *Valerie Spielberg: Mother *Alfred Spielberg: Younger Brother Guido Weber: Leonie is shown to be very possessive of Guido and gets jealous when she sees Guido socialising with other male students. Leonie is also very aggressive and she will bite Guido if he does something to upset her and emit a scary aura if Guido seems to have fun with someone else. When engaging in romantic conversation with Guido, Leonie is usually the more submissive boyfriend, receiving and reacting to Guido's affections. Leonie gets along well with other idols, but may confuse Slavic idols, who have sensitive topics like: War, Politic, Family, and History - which conflicts with the Germanic lifestyle of efficient and disciplined characteristics. Leonie acts like a good friend to the other Germanic idols, with whom she will talk about teamwork. She also gets along well with Latin, Nordic, and occasionally Anglo-Saxon idols - but may annoy Asian idols from time to time, who disagree with her attitude. *Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. *Specialty: Singing, composing songs, violin, and making a short story *Hobbies: Fishing and listening to electric music *Her animal representative is a black cat. *People's first impression of her is standoffish, snobby, and cool. *The first thing she does in the morning is to exercise before it falls off her to-do list. *In her report card, the teachers usually wrote "she writes clearly and with purpose". *Between sleep and meals, she prefers sleep because it will recover her from stress. *Leonie's weakness is when people speak to her loudly. It will terrify herself. *She's insanely proud of herself. *She shares similarities with Reni Kirschbaum from Story of World (anime). **They both were born in November, only 20 days difference. **They both have the same eye colour and normal face expression. **They both are part of the student council. **They both have Tsundere personality. **Their Autumn/Winter attire is a darker variant of the German idol. **Their names end with letter "i" when pronounced. However, the last vowel on Leonie's name is longer. **They both have a younger brother. *Good at any school subjects except linguistics and home economics. *Her favorite part about becoming an idol is that she can now cross borders just through dance and music. *One bad thing about herself is being not very graceful. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Cool Idols Category:Germanic Category:Magical girl